I've Got You - A McRoll in the REAL world Story
by Mari217
Summary: For Steve & Catherine, love, caring and comfort have always gone both ways.


_Sammy & Ilna, ahh, so much fun and such a wonderful experience here in the REAL World and beyond. I couldn't ask for better friends, cheerleaders or a support system. Thank you both. Always._

 _REALMcRollers, you are incredible. REAL Steve & Catherine have such love and loyalty from you, as do our original characters, that it brightens our days and warms our hearts. It can't be said enough: __**they will ALWAYS be safe with us.**_

 _This trip was first mentioned in_ Old Habits _posted in June, 2014. I've thought of telling the backstory for a while._

* * *

 **I've Got You**

"I'm good, Cath." Steve's lopsided grin greeted her as she approached the back of the ambulance.

He'd sent her to tie up with HPD while he had his hand stitched after tackling a suspect had led to a sliced palm. After they'd tumbled through a plate glass window, Steve had chased the man into a flooded ravine. And while he'd caught and arrested the fleeing criminal before noticing the blood dripping from his right hand and tying his t-shirt around it, he determined it needed to be sewn up.

"I see you're good, but you're not driving with that hand. Danny's taking the Camaro. You're coming home with me."

"I can driv …" He was stopped by his partner's voice as he came up to them, rattling his keys.

"You are not driving my car soaking wet, bloody and one-handed when there's no reason to. Go home. We're done for the weekend, you said so yourself."

"Danny, I'm good to drive."

Even as he shook his head and muttered, "Stubborn bastard," Catherine could see the relief that his partner was okay in his eyes.

"Don't make me get Grace on the phone." Danny couldn't hide a smirk at the threat. He knew she'd fuss at her Uncle Steve until he agreed to call it a night.

"Really? Stooping to blackmail?" Steve scoffed, but Catherine saw his expression soften.

"Absolutely. I just watched you disappear through a second story glass window and come out of a ditch covered in blood, Steven." His friend's eyes flashed as he flailed an arm. "I'm not above a call to Nonna."

"Okay, let's go, Commander." Catherine offered a hand, and he took it and stood. "Before Danny calls in the big guns." She winked at their friend, and he gave a slight nod.

"Conspiracy," Steve muttered, but Catherine knew what it meant that Grace and Nonna loved and fussed over him.

He turned to the E.M.T.s, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Commander. Keep it dry for a couple of days, please. And get on an antibiotic. We flushed the wound, but the bacteria in that water could cause an infection. It'd be best if you didn't use it much for a week, but ..." The E.M.T. knew him well enough.

"Yeah," Steve said noncommittally and fell into step beside Catherine to walk to her car.

* * *

At home, Steve was standing in the bathroom when Catherine entered after feeding and taking Cammie out.

"I was gone fifteen minutes. You're still in the wet clothes but you couldn't wait for me to do that?" She nodded at the Medic-sized first aid box on the bathroom counter.

"I've got it." He cast a glance at her and made what she knew was not his first attempt at opening a safety-capped bottle of penicillin.

She said nothing and held out her hand.

With a contrite look, he placed the bottle into it. When she handed him four tablets, he downed them dry.

"Oh, perfect." She shook her head but stepped closer to kiss his cheek. "C'mon, outta the soaking wet clothes. Are you cut up anywhere else?"

"Not really." He shrugged and pulled off his wet, bloody shirt in an awkward move.

Catherine handed him a plastic bag and tape for his hand, then turned on the shower. He attempted to cover the bandage until she stepped up and assisted him without a word, noting the long scrape on his shoulder and the bruises already purpling along his arm when she silently scanned him for injuries.

He raised an eyebrow when, after stepping out of his filthy cargoes and discarding his boxers, he turned to see her shedding her clothes as well. His mouth quirked up in a half smile. "This shower just got way more interesting."

She grinned. "Don't give me that look. You have glass stuck to your skin and in your hair and that huge scrape needs to be cleaned up. Go." She gestured with a chin tilt, and he stepped under the spray.

"Thanks, but you don't have …"

"Yes, I do. Now, shower, so you can eat something with that antibiotic and hydrate." She poured shampoo into one hand and waggled the fingers of the other in a 'come here' gesture.

When he opened his mouth to protest she shook her head. "C'mon, Steve, I've got you."

He acquiesced at her words and bent towards her, sand he began to wash his hair as she said, "There's a liter of water on your night table and I brought up cheese, bread and fruit."

After cleansing the large scrape and several smaller ones, she pushed him gently until he was under the showerhead to rinse any remaining glass from his skin and hair. Catherine looked at the face she loved so much and, happy to see him safe and there with her, smiled up at him.

He followed her out of the shower and took the towel she offered. "Thank you, Cath. Really." As she finished putting ointment on his torn and scraped skin, he pulled her close with his good hand. "Love you."

"I love _you_. Let's go have an indoor picnic for dinner." Her eyes sparkled at a memory and she traced her fingers along his jaw. "If you drink all your water and eat most of the cheese for protein," her voice dropped to a whisper, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Where have I heard that before?" He slid his hand around her and gave her hip a gentle squeeze.

"From this really handsome sailor when a man o' war tried to mess up our leave in Bermuda."

He laughed and kissed her softly as they walked into their bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Bermuda 2008  
Private beach **_

_Catherine's long legs were wrapped around his waist as Steve held her up in the chest high, clear turquoise water. They danced a dance older than time. His face was buried in her neck; she had one hand in his hair while the other gripped his shoulder to hold her balance._

 _When the timbre of his voice dropped and he panted her name in her ear, she held him tighter to maintain purchase on his wet skin. Biting her lip, she purred, "Ohh, Steve." But as their movements went from smooth to erratic, Catherine suddenly tensed and sucked in a sharp breath._

 _"Ow!_ Ow! _Steve, wait, wait. Stop." The breathy quality gone, her voice pitched high and tight with pain._

 _Steve instantly stopped moving, his features a mask of concern when he pulled back. "What - what's wrong?"_

 _Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she sucked in another breath._

 _"Oh God, did I hurt you?" He searched her face, clearly desperate to stop whatever pain she was in. Seeing her skin go pale, his eyes widened._

 _She shook her head, momentarily unable to speak, but needing him to know that wasn't the case._

 _Her lack of verbal response had him coiled like a spring; his own voice was laced with tension as he said her name._ "Cath?"

 _He untangled their bodies and tried to lower her feet to the ocean floor, but she gasped in pain at the movement, so he held her aloft. "Catherine,_ please _. Tell me what's wrong."_

 _"Bit," she panted out, "something bit me ..._ dammit OW!" _She stopped when a new wave of searing, stinging pain hit her leg. Not able to form a complete sentence, she looked at him with wide eyes. "Hurts, Steve. My leg." She blinked at him. "B-Bad."_

 _Neither Steve nor Catherine had seen the blue shape floating several yards from their united bodies. As her eyes were filling with unshed tears of pain, Steve's gut clenched when he spotted the man o' war tentacles encircling her calf. He knew her pain threshold and endurance levels. If Catherine was admitting to a high degree of pain, it had to be excruciating._

 _"It's a man o' war." His face was a mask of calm when he spoke but his eyes blazed at her being in pain._

 _She nodded, bit her lip and held on as he shifted her into a threshold carry and strode out of the water._

" _Shh, I've got you. I've got you," he soothed, but the steadiness in his voice contradicted his pounding heart at seeing her in any discomfort, let alone that much pain. "I'm gonna take care of it. Don't touch your leg, it'll sting your hand."_

 _On shore, he deposited her carefully on their blanket and tossed a towel over her. The beach behind their rental was completely private, but she accepted it, and even though she was in pain, Catherine was touched by his caring gesture. It was to keep her from getting shocky, not for modesty, and her eyes flashed her gratitude as it quelled her shivering._

 _He cupped her cheek to steady her; his voice tinged with concern. "I've got you, Cath, okay?"_

 _"I know." She reached for his hand and clenched his fingers briefly before letting go._

 _When he saw her squeeze her eyes shut against the pain he brushed a gentle hand over her forehead. "Hey, you with me?"_

 _She nodded and said,_ "Always. _Just ... get it ... off," through gritted teeth._

 _He took a breath and did exactly that, glancing at her face repeatedly throughout the process._

 _"Jellyfish sting through nematocysts that get released from their tentacles," Steve explained as he grabbed his pack and pulled out a knife and towel. "Man o' war have tentacles up to sixty feet long, it was pretty far from us but the tentacles drifted into you." He kept talking so she'd have his voice to focus on as he proceeded with the first aid. "They're off," he announced when he was done. "Now, I'm going to rinse away the remnants so I can treat the sting." He took another deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Cath." His expression was anguished._

 _"Stop … apologizing ... not your fault … finish," she ground out, the intense, stinging pain was still radiating up her leg, along with a pins and needles sensation spreading toward her foot from the stung area._

 _When he'd rinsed the area with salt water to remove any remaining nematocysts, Steve pulled on shorts and a t-shirt before he helped Catherine secure the towel around herself. Lifting her up, he moved them inside and had her soaking in a tub of water and vinegar as he rummaged in the well-appointed cabin's kitchen for what he needed, saying, "It's_ Bermuda, _they_ gotta _have baking soda for jellyfish stings."_

 _He was on the phone with the property's house doctor before Catherine could protest that after fifteen minutes, the pain was already fading. She could hear his side of the conversation from her place in the tub. He was in command mode._

 _"... man o' war sting. Lower leg covering a five by ten inch area. Thirty year old, healthy female. Five six; one twenty five. Yes, I'm a trained as a medic. Respiration and BP are normal. No abdominal pain or dizziness, the reaction is localized. I've soaked it in vinegar water and am applying a baking soda paste, but we're gonna need an antihistamine and I'm not leaving her."_

 _When Steve ended the call, he returned stirring white paste in a bowl. His eyes flashing as he looked at the criss-crossed angry lines left on her silky skin by the venomous tentacles. "As soon as you're done soaking, this goes on the sting. You don't seem allergic, but I'm gonna get you some Benadryl, it calms the skin reaction. They're dropping it off." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, and she could feel his relief in the shuddering breath he released._

 _Once she was out of the tub and the paste was applied - Steve looked so positively devastated at her discomfort she didn't utter a single word of protest at his insistence on carrying her to bed or helping her into a tank top and panties - Catherine could see him literally switch out of rescue mode. He sat at her side and gathered her into an embrace, pressing his lips to her temple. When he let go a full minute later, he was still looking so concerned, she leaned up and kissed him. "It's a lot better. Thank you." She ran her thumb over his cheekbone._

 _"I should have been more alert. I'm so sorry, Cath," he apologized again._

 _"Steve. Stop. There were no posted warnings and you said there was probably just the one out there. Please don't look like that, it's not your fault. It really is so much better."_

 _His eyes drifted to hers, and he rested their foreheads together. "Really?" He sounded so hopeful, she couldn't help but smile into the beautiful hazel eyes that were locked onto hers,_

 _She laced their fingers. "Really." She cupped his cheek with her other hand. "Hey. Listen, I'm okay. Thanks to you."_

 _He gently traced a finger over her skin where bits of red were peeking out from the paste and let out a sigh. Steve had opened his mouth to speak when a knock on the door stopped him. "That's the Benadryl." He rose and went to answer it. Seconds later he returned with a woman about their age in tow. She was carrying a medical bag._

 _"Lieutenant Rollins? I'm Doctor Robinson, the resort on call physician. I was just ending my shift when the call came in about your sting. Mind if I take a look?"_

 _"I'm fine, thanks, doctor, it's almost stopped hurting." She raised an eyebrow at Steve._

 _"Catherine, please?" Steve's eyes were so imploring she acquiesced._

 _"Humor me and I'll leave you in Commander ..." She looked at Steve expectantly._

 _"McGarrett, Steve McGarrett," he offered._

 _"Commander McGarrett's capable hands. Seems you've done everything necessary. You said you're a medic?"_

 _"I've got field medic training," Steve said with a nod. "And I grew up watching out for man o' war."_

 _At the doctor's look, Catherine said, "Steve's from Hawaii."_

 _"Oh, then you've been stung or know someone who has," Doctor Robinson was already wiping off the paste with a soft cloth and checking the sting as she spoke. Her clipped accent was reminiscent of Bermuda's colonial ancestry. "This definitely looks localized. I removed the baking soda but it seems to have served its purpose." She regarded her patient. "Pain subsided with the vinegar bath?"_

 _Catherine nodded. "It's down to a three, totally manageable."_

 _"Excellent. I'm off tonight, but Doctor Scott is on till morning and I'm back all day tomorrow. Actually," she smiled and patted Catherine's good leg, "my grandparents own the resort. It's so secluded that we really need an old fashioned house doctor and it's only two days a week for me. Doctor Scott is my sister's husband. Our mom is the on call house doctor full time since she retired from practice in Hamilton. If you experience a reoccurrence of the pain, or any troublesome symptoms, give a call, but I don't expect any complications. My mother is on starting tomorrow evening."_

 _Catherine smiled, "_ _That's_ _nice, your family working together."_

 _"We like it. I was going to do it just out of school then I enjoyed spending the time with Gran and Pops, and here I am five years later." She stood and turned to Steve. "You did an excellent job, Commander. I'd like you to have her take two Benadryl," she handed him a box, "every six hours as needed. Although one dose should be enough." To Catherine she added, "I can tell you won't let this spoil the rest of your trip. Just rest today and take it a bit easy tomorrow, okay?"_

 _"Thank you, and if I take two of those," she nodded at the box in Steve's hand, "I'll be asleep in no time. And be doing nothing else till tomorrow when they wear off. They knock me out."_

 _"Benadryl has that effect on a lot of patients, as long as you're not alone ..."_

 _"She won't be." Steve put in with a glance at Catherine._

 _Her soft smile made him smile in return._

 _"I appreciate the visit, doctor." Catherine offered her hand. They shook, and Doctor Robinson picked up her bag._

 _"I'll walk you to the door," Steve said, and as they moved through the living room, Catherine heard the doctor ask, "Do you get home often? Your beaches are almost as beautiful as ours," she teased._

 _The change in Steves voice was so slight, no one but Catherine would ever have picked up the hint of tension as he answered, "No, I don't." Her heart clenched for a moment before Steve's tone returned to normal as he was thanking the doctor and saying goodbye._

 _When he returned, carrying water, juice and various snacks, he sat at her hip and pushed the hair out of her face. "You always said Benadryl knocks you out."_

 _"On my ass. I'm telling you, if I take two of those, I'm sleeping till tomorrow."_

 _"You need the rest. But you also need to hydrate first and to eat a little protein. Juice or water?"_

 _"Okay, I'll take the water." She patted the mattress, and he scooted closer. "Eat something, too."_

 _"This is for you. If you're gonna sleep for hours, I..."_

 _"You need to eat, too. Besides, I don't want to eat alone. We were gonna have lunch on the beach remember? Sit here and eat with me."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere, Catherine."_

 _He looked so serious her heart flipped in her chest. "No, I know, I'm teasing. Steve, please stop thinking this is your fault. And I know you aren't gonna leave." She took his hand. "I'm sure I'll be okay by tomorrow."_

 _His expression was one of surprise and amusement._

 _"What? My laptop's right there. I googled symptoms and how long till I can resume a normal routine_ _before the doctor got here."_ _When he smiled but said nothing, she added, "You tend to be a tiny bit overprotective when I'm hurt, Commander, and if I was staying in bed for the rest of this leave it wasn't gonna be because of a damn jellyfish."_

 _The look in his eyes told her he was relieved she was feeling well enough to tease him._

 _"Now, do me a favor?" She smiled._

"Anything."

 _She shifted to grab his hand and pull him close enough to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I promise I'll drink that entire bottle of water with the Benadryl if you take a few minutes to shower so you're comfortable and then come eat something. Deal?"_

 _"Cath, I'm fine, I ..."_

 _She pinned him with a look. "The_ whole _bottle. And most of the cheese."_

 _He sighed and stood. "Then I'll be out in two."_

 _"Good. Because you have to be starting to itch from the sand and vinegar and baking soda and whatever else you're covered with from being my hero."_

 _Before he headed towards the bathroom, he kissed her, and she felt his smile._

 _When he returned, freshly showered and wearing boxers, Catherine was nibbling on a piece of French bread and cheese. She held it up. "See? Following orders. Come here, I'm sorry our beach picnic is ruined but we can have a picnic in bed for now." She tilted her head back and finished her water. "And a much more interesting one tomorrow. I'll be_ starving _tomorrow."_

 _"As long as you're okay, I wouldn't care if we were eating in a jeep. And tomorrow you can have whatever you want," Steve said sincerely and took a bite of the baguette she held out to him. "Take the Benadryl and get some sleep."_

 _She grabbed two tablets from the box on the nightstand and downed them with a few sips of juice. "Promise you'll sleep and not just watch me all night? I'm okay, really."_

"You _sleep." He kissed her forehead then her lips as he held up the sheet, and she settled under it. "I've got you."_

 _"I know you do. You always have," she said seriously before her tone lightened and she continued, "I followed orders so you're gonna make it worth my while tomorrow, right, sailor?"_

 _Steve smiled and put the tray with the remnants of their 'picnic' on a bedside chair. Sliding down next to her, while being mindful of her leg, he held her when she cuddled into his side. "I'll_ definitely _make it worth your while," he teased back, but his gentle kiss was so heartfelt, and held such relief that she was out of pain, Catherine found herself blinking back tears._

 _Not long after, true to her prediction, she was fast asleep against Steve's side. He settled in to watch her with a small smile gracing his lips. Repeating what he'd told her earlier when she completely trusted him with getting her to safety and handling whatever turned out to be wrong, he kissed her hair and whispered, "I've got you, Cath."_

* * *

 **Present Day  
Morning**

"Hi there." Catherine was leaning over Steve with a bottle of water and three Advil. "How's the hand?"

Steve blinked up at her. "I'm good." He flexed it but she caught the slight wince.

"Great. Take these and go back to sleep. I did the Cammie run." She indicated their sleeping dog, who had curled back up on her bed after being fed and exercised.

He swallowed the Advil and drained the water bottle."When I got up at five to use the bathroom, you and Cammie had gone outside." He'd noticed the fresh fruit on the night table and, grinning, wolfed it down. "Thanks." He indicated the empty plate. Catherine had cut the mango into bite sized pieces and the rest was strawberries and grapes. All easily eaten with one hand. "What time is it?"

"You're welcome and it's six o'clock." She removed Steve's t-shirt, which she'd donned to take Cammie into the yard. "Move over, you're hogging my side." She smirked.

"Plenty of room." Steve tugged her down and kissed her.

"Thought you were gonna sleep more." She returned the kiss.

"I am. Hmmm, later."

"Ah." She returned his smile. "Well, you're working at a disadvantage here, Commander, so what do you say I take the helm?" She rolled on top of him, being careful of his hand.

His eyes held hers, and his grin widened as his left hand came to rest at her waist. "I do remember you saying you'd make it worth my while if I ate and hydrated last night. Which I just did again, without being told, by the way."

Catherine kissed him then pulled back and tilted her head. "I did, say that, didn't I?"

Suddenly serious, Steve reached up to brush her cheek with his good hand. His tone was heartfelt when he said, "Thanks for ..." He held up the bandaged palm.

"Always." She looked into his eyes, cupped his face and smiled. "I've got you."

Steve's eyes were filled with gratitude and love as he leaned up to kiss her. Just before his lips met hers he whispered, "Yeah. I know."

/

 _End. Thanks for reading._

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi, drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
